creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pearl Prince - Part 3
Chapter Four At first, only a white light could be seen. Then, little building outlines , finally turning into a pearl white sky, with sea-green buildings made from sea stone. There was no road, but a seabed, flowing with warm water, infested with many colourful fish and dolphins. The water was ankle-deep, and it smelt like slightly salty, but like a summer’s breeze. Thomas noticed that the water was getting deeper. Around the water were plants, caked in snow. Towards the north, Tom could make out the outline of a giant castle, made entirely out of ice. From the low-sea stone buildings, families were emerging out to greet them. The men were donned in chain mails of blue and silver, and were holding out their swords, as if a hero had come. The ladies were in blue, purple or white dresses, waving handkerchiefs and throwing flowers. Children were dancing and laughing. Above them, doves and white-winged horses- Pegasi- were flying towards the palace. As the water got to knee-length, mermaids and mermen swam alongside them, like flutes, they sang a fast, lively tune. “Why is everyone looking at us?” Tom enquired. “It’s you. You are a part of a prophecy, foretold by an ancient hydromancer.” Replied Silenia. “A what?” “Someone that uses water to tell the future. It is a very precise art, not many are capable of it. Those that survive in trying it, are very knowledgeable indeed.” She sounded grim. “Come, we must take you to the queen.” The water was about waist length, so they climbed upon a small rowboat. As they neared the palace, Tom saw white roses laid on top of the water, each illuminated by a white light. “The fairies.” Celeste said, “Don’t touch them, or they’ll turn you into an imp. They’re an annoying race.” the fairies lived inside the roses, each of them with a silvery aura around them. “What races live here, exactly?” “ The Elves founded all four of the kingdoms. They appointed four kings and so it began. Humans were invited, and given the ability to control elements. The Pegasi were originally created by sea foam, so they live here. Fairies were given to all of the kingdoms by the wind kingdom, as a peace offering. The Elves transformed some horses into centaurs, half man, half horses. They tend to live in warmer kingdoms. Naiads, the daughters of the sea, live alongside us. We have ambassadors from all the other kingdoms, however. Satyrs, Goblins, Minotaurs, Dwarves, Harpies, the lot.” Celeste had a dreamy look in her eyes. As they reached the courtyard, Naiads were paddling their feet, from the platforms. The castle itself was on an island, so there was real land. Along the middle were a dozen large stone steps, embossed with seashells, leading to the great ice doors of the palace. “ At the train station, I fought a…” “Fire Demon. Demons belong in hell, and come in all elements.” Silenia said. “Nasty little buggers” Celeste retorted. “We were watching you. That is why I gave you the dagger. We were surprised that you could do some form of magic" They left the boat, and started to walk to the ice doors. The place was not cold, but the snow or ice did not seem to be interested in melting. "The ice. Why doesn't it melt?" "It's enchanted to stay frozen, like crystal. If you touch it, it should feel lukewarm." they walked towards the large doors, emblazoned with a huge trident on each one. The interior of the castle was breathtaking. The entrance hall was lit by blue flames in icy chandeliers, and the walls were made of Swarovski crystal. Elegant ice furniture was carefully placed around the room. On one end was a great marble stairway, leading to the rooms. There was an archway, which they proceeded through, into the throne room, which was twice as large as the entrance and twice as stunning. The floors were made out of a silver marble, and the walls were painted a light blue, which looked like an aura around the room. In the centre of the room, was podium, made out of ice. On it, stood a glass vase, with a handful of bluebells hanging radiantly. They proceeded to the throne, which was carefully crafted, depicting scenes about the Greek Poseidon, God of the sea, the Naiads playing in the water, the revolts of the mermaids, the kraken and princess Andromeda, and the Lady of the lake, giving the sword to King Arthur. The Throne itself was cushioned with midnight blue pillows, made out of satin, and bejewelled with sapphires, pearls and amethysts. However, the throne was empty. A man in thick purple robes and a dark blue cape met them. He was wearing a pointed hat, and held a staff, with a large crystal on the top of it. His long, grey hair and beard was matted down messily, giving the impression of untidiness. The man could only be a wizard. He nodded and spoke, gruffly “ Hail Silenia. Celeste” “Hail Arazorn.” Silenia Replied. “This is the boy?” “Indeed. We have little time, and we must get him to the queen.” “She is in her boudoir. I shall take him there. In the mean time, Celeste may find it useful to dress into something more…Appropriate.” Arazorn concluded. Thomas and Arazorn walked through corridors and climbed stairs, but they did not speak a word. Arazorn seemed melancholy and somewhat sad. They carried on through a final dark blue corridor, Thomas could have sworn that he saw a ghost floating through the wall. For the first time, Arazorn spoke to him, “This is the one of the oldest corridors in the castle. Spirits of old Kings dwell here. Let’s not linger.” They finally reached a set of white double doors, which Arazorn knocked. “Your Majesty, I come with Thomas Carter.” This was the first time that Arazorn had said his name. The reply came “Excellent Arazorn, send him inside, and bring his saviours.” Arazorn left him, so Thomas opened the doors himself. He walked into a bright chamber, contrasting with the glum corridor. The walls were covered in a baby blue, Fleur de Lys wallpaper. White Louis XVI furniture was dotted around the room. There was one window, overlooking a Peacock garden and pond, draped in French 17th century, royal blue curtains. The room was an elegant one, and it was fit for a queen. The queen, however was a very extravagant woman. She wore a large blue and silver Marie-Antoinette style dress , which was absolutely stunningly sewn. It was embroidered in dark blue, with pearls and diamonds. Anyone with such precise skill must be a genius. On her neck was a large sapphire necklace, which looked quite plain, but very noble. She had light blue eyes and light brown hair, plaited with a curled fringe. She smiled and said, “Welcome Thomas. I am Amphitrite.” She was named after the God of the seas wife, Amphitrite. She carried on, “ We do not have much time. Welcome to the Kingdom of Water. It is one of the four Kingdoms in this realm. This is your home realm, not earth. That realm is for mortals. Your mother and I, were sisters. I am your aunt, and you are one of the two remaining heirs for this kingdom.” Category:Stories Category:Sonofapollo